


Til it's over

by jenness77



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: Thick as thieves is what you would call them  , best friends , trouble makers , guardian angels .  There was another  young one who lived  amoung  the Odinson family . Frigga  had  added her to their  family  after seeing how  the small child was  left in the cold . Remi was as loyal to her family as you can get  but she  had an even  stronger   bond with one of the family members  . When things back fire and  punishment is handed down , memories are erased  and issues arise . With out  telling  Thor or Loki .Remi is sent  back to  midgard to  be retrained as a powerful mage .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel story please be understanding , the idea of having someone in Loki's corner popped into my head and just nagged me until I decided to let it out . not betta'ed either . I'm sorry in advance .

The icy cold winds bite through her furred coat only, nipping the skin at her ankles. She took a deep breath and listened to the snow as it crunched and squeaked under her feet. She looked back at her companion. Heimdall, was not as happy with the icy weather, he preferred the mild weather of his home. They walked unseen on earth’s plain, admiring the beauty of the winter. Frigga truly enjoyed how the sun made the snow look like millions of diamonds over the field.

Midgard was one of her favorite places to go when she needed to clear her mind and she always had Heimdall come with her. She knew he secretly enjoyed this planet as much as she. As they walked farther down the snowy path, a midgardain caught their attention with the yelling at what seemed to be a smaller midgardian. They both walked closer but cloaked themselves so the older person wouldn’t see or hear them.  
They stood perfectly still as they watched the older one strike the smaller one a few times , listened as they threw hateful statements as well and it was only when they chained the smaller one to a tree when Frigga jerked her hands away from Heimdall. 

“No, we must stay here until they leave “he whispered. All she wanted to do was beat the Midgardian until they fell to the ground and begged for mercy.

“ No one is going to come for you and you will freeze out here , you ruined everything , everything for me .” the Midgardian screamed out , then turned and left the smaller one there . The smaller person begged and cried and pulled at their hands to free themselves screaming Momma the whole time . 

Frigga , couldn’t stand it anymore once she heard the smaller midgardian screaming momma , she waited until the adult was gone and ran to the smaller …….child . The smaller Midgardian was a child chained to a tree, her face streaked with tears of fear and sadness. Frigga waved her hand and freed the small child , without thinking she opened her coat and lifted the child to her holding her close . This child was so young maybe just started eating solid foods. Who would leave their child in the woods to starve? 

“She is so tiny “Heimdall spoke up as he got closer and peered at the small child. He touched her face and watched as a purple hue followed the trace of his fingers , he looked at the All-mother , who was looking back at him in awe .

“That maybe why they left her , she has natural magic in her that scares this planet” he watched as Frigga held the small child closer to her and she closed her eyes trying to see who this baby was . Images of fog and rain, smoke, a storm, anger, hatred, jealousy and pain burned through Frigga’s mind. Tears rolled down her face as the images went on and on. Finally she opened her eyes and Heimdall nodded. He knew there was no way at his Queen was leaving the child behind. He was just wondering how she was going to get the King to agree.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Once back in Asgard, they had thought up of a plan. Heimdall and Frigga stepped into the thorn room where the King sat talking to the youngest of their sons. Loki sat transfixed listening to the story his father told, until he saw his mother. Odin looked up and smiled at first at his wife then the smile faded as we saw his Watcher walk with her. 

He looked at his son and said “ Go find Thor and play be back in time for dinner and lessons though “ Loki nodded and ran by his mother and Heimdall. He stopped in the hallway for a moment and watched as the doors closed before sneaking back to look through the crack. He saw his mother open her coat holding a small child, smaller than him. Had his mother had another baby without anyone knowing and why was Heimdall with her . He saw the small child had blondish curls yep his mother must of given birth in secret but why? He had to run and ask Thor about it.

“All-Father , I couldn’t in good judgment leave this little girl to freeze or starve or get eaten by creatures on Midgard or worse wait for its parent to come back and kill her . She is so tiny and Heimdall and I have come up with a plan with the help of Mages on Midgard as well. “ 

Odin looked at the face of the small child , he was not completely heartless as many thought , his smile got larger with the smile the child gave him .   
“We cannot keep her forever Frigga. If she is born of magic she was born for a reason on Midgard just to the wrong people. She can stay until her mages say she must return. We will reach out to then tomorrow or the next day. Also we will not say she is our child as to not anger the Midgard realm. WE will name her, feed her, teach her and care for her for as long as she is with us. We also cannot allow Thor nor Loki to think of her as a Asgardian sister but treat her as a sister “   
Odin looked at his Watcher “ You are familiar with Midgardian ages yes ?”   
H  
eimdall nodded “ Yes your majesty , I would place her at 3 year old a female as well “ he reached out to touch her mind with his unseen eye .   
“Remi Remi Storm is her birth name “he added. 

The child looked at Heimdall at hearing her name and laughed, then squirmed to get down. Frigga placed her down and watched as the small child ran towards Odin and clung to his leg and looked up at him with liquid amber eyes and gave him a smile . The moment Odin leaned down and picked up the small child. Frigga knew this was going to work out. She smiled at Heimdall, who smiled back but concern flashed in his face when she looked away. He already saw how this was going to end.


	2. lil runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi doesn't want to leave her new family and panics when she finds out she won't always be apart of their lives . Running away seemed like the best choice .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this out on another format , so i apologize if it seems all over the place . I also am not sure of the aging process so did what I could .

A/U- Forgive my aging process not sure the age time line for earth people and Asgard. So it will be a four year difference I think between Loki and Remi. 

 

The midgardian girl was fitting in with the royal family just fine sometimes too fine. Odin had to remind his sons that Remi was not their actual sister and to stop treating her as such. He watched as she tried so hard to drag down his oldest during a game of tag. She was 7 trying to pull down a 13 year old. 

Odin and Heimdall agreed at age 16 the Midgardian girl was to go live with him until Midgardian called for her at 18. Until then she was always interacting with his family, either reading with Loki, gardening with his wife, or trying to spar with Thor and Sif. Once in a while the small child would sneak in the hearing hall and watched as Odin ruled over his people. She never made a sound when his court was in progress, just watch with wide eyes as he tried to be a just ruler. Now with a young child watching him, he made sure to try and hand down the fairest out come. 

On the certain days she would spend them with Heimdall learning how to keep her calm and Zen as Heimdall put it. She also paid close attention as he opened the Bifrost gate. She had wondered if one day she could take over. That was the day Heimdall made the mistake of telling her she was going t be returned to her planet to help keep the peace. Her eyes widened in fear and sadness at the same time. She had no desire to return to her home. She wanted to stay with the people she now called her family. 

Heimdall, tried to explain to her that she was of Midgardian and that her people needed her much more than Asgard did. That was the wrong thing to say he had found out. Especially when she ran away.   
Remi, once she had returned to her room had made up her mind to run away before her family could send her away. She went into her closet and pulled out a few bags threw almost everything she owned into them. She ran into the kitchen and asked Flora to make her a few things for her adventure she called it. The cook, smiled at the young child, not knowing Remi was not just leaving for a day . The Odinson children always where asking for extra food for outings and adventures so she never questioned them . 

"Of course dear , anything special you would like and for how many meals ?" the cook asked . 

" Long enough to find a new life " Remi told her . 'Oh how children were dramatic' the cook though as she got busy prepping meals for the young girl . 

Remi went into the library and pulled out many books on Asgard , she was trying to find the farthest place from the castle . For being only 7 she was a very smart girl . She then looked at books regarding , fire spell casting , cloaking and map imaging . She looked at the clock on the wall, she knew it had to be soon or never. Loki would come looking for her soon for their magic classes with his mother and after that was sparring with Thor then dinner . Remi knew she had to go to class with Loki , but could miss sparring , she'd go to dinner then after bed she would leave these people who claimed to love her and make a new name for herself . 

Loki studied Remi as she followed his mother to the garden to work on their magic gifts . Something was different , she was trying too hard and failing at all the spells Frigga had taught that afternoon. The moment Frigga dismissed them Loki grabbed her arm .   
" What is wrong ? He asked his friend .

" Nothing is wrong why ?"

" You couldn't keep your focus today I noticed". 

"It was just a headache that is all . See you at dinner ?" Remi asked careful to keep her voice level.

" Yes , and maybe you should skip spar class with Thor then if you have a headache" Loki suggested eyeing his friend carefully ,looking for any tell.

" Good call , I will go lay down until dinner " she smiled at him and headed towards her room. 

Once the dinner horn sounded Remi knew she had limited time to get out f the palace and on her path before anyone would start to wonder where she was . also since she put the idea of her having a headache in Loki's mind it might be hours before anyone would come looking for her . Remy sat silently in her room ,eyes closed lips moving silently waiting and reciting the cloaking spell she had learned a week ago . The second dinner horn rang out . She just had to wait for the third and final one before leaving her room, unnoticed . There it was the third horn . Remi looked around her room, gathered her bags and for one moment felt for a 7 year old was being very dramatic and she wondered if she got that from her mother or father . Putting her fur lined hood up she closed out all other thoughts from her tiny mind except for the once of staying unseen until the winding path into the overview forest. 

Remi had made it past the guards , past Heimdall, who for one moment looked like he was looking right at her . If he had been, he said nothing . Remi made it past the first set of gates and then the second . She couldn't believe it , she had made it out of her home . She stopped for one moment and felt sadness come over her , she was leaving people who loved her but willing to train her then cast her away . She pulled her bags higher onto her back and shoulders and began to run towards the river that led to the mountains which held the path to? Well she wasn't sure but she was leaving before she could be cast out . The only thing was she never noticed the figure following her when it was realized she had gone missing .  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Thor was the one who noticed Remi was missing from dinner as she also hadn't shown up for their daily spar class . Loki had commented on how she said she had a headache after casting class with Frigga .   
Frigga turned to her younger son   
" what does you mean Loki , was she not well today ?"

" I told her I noticed she was having a hard time focusing and she had said her head hurt and she was going to lay down until dinner " he told his mother . Odin looked up at his wife and nodded . Frigga excused herself from the table and went in search of the youngest of the household . Loki looked from his father to his brother both wore worried expressions .  
"What is going on ?' he asked .  
" Hopefully nothing my boy now finish eating , I want both of you to work on your schooling tonight " Odin requested he knew something had been revealed as he turned to look at his watcher . 

Frigga entered the smaller guest room . She entered cautiously . In the back of her mind she knew the small girl was gone . She looked in the closet , her dresser , her washroom. Everything was gone , everything except a small book lying on her bed . It was a spell book with cloaking spells . Looking around the room once more , and with a wave of her hand the room’s walls changed . On the walls maps were drawn . Steps in children’s hand writing was there clear as day . Remi had run away .....But why Frigga wondered. Frigga looked at the maps once more and headed out the door . She was going to find her little girl and bring her back home.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
' I did not think this through ' Remi thought to herself . Darkness crawled over Asgard like a blanket being brought up to ones chin in bed in the coldest of nights. She also was getting tired , trying to keep the cloaking spell was taking a toll on her . The cold licked at her skin, chilling her to the bone . Finally she decided she was far enough from the palace to drop her cloaking spell. The moment the spell was dropped she stumbled to her knees . Closing her eyes the small girl stood up tugged at her bags some more and kept walking . 

It was the moment Remi had dropped her cloaking spell that Frigga could feel the girl again, she gasped as she felt the coldness and tiredness locking them onto the 7 year old . Frigga was still confused as to why this girl wanted to run away from people who loved her . And Frigga really did love this little girl . She had to find her and figure out why .   
The later it got , the more worried Frigga was she was not going to find Remi . She was a 7 year old girl , anything could happen to her . She stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath and willed herself to lock onto the girl’s magic core . She didn’t have much farther to go she walked over to an embankment and looked down . Remi must have misstep and fallen into the gully . Frigga, once more closed her eyes and called out to Heimdall, she needed help to bring the girl back to the palace . Frigga ,carefully made her way down to Remi , the girl was not awake but she was breathing , and cold . Frigga sat down next to the child stroking her face with gloved hand.  
“ My sweet girl , what were you doing , what happened to make you want to run away “ she asked quietly .  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Two hours later Remi was in the medical bay being checked over ,covered with blankets and a heating lamp on her . Eir had been called to do a close work up on the child to make sure ,she would make a full recovery .   
“Remi , is going to be okay , she just drained herself of energy to hide herself ,and she is chilled to her bones but this little trouble maker will be okay “ Eir smiled as she told Odin and Frigga. Odin smiled at them as he left Frigga by Remi’s side , he had to let his sons know Remi was going to be okay . Both of them were beside themselves with worry . 

Odin found his boys out in the garden both sitting quietly ,which was rare . Both playing with the petals of the flowers .  
“ Thor , Loki, I have an update . Remi was found and bought back , she is okay cold and tired . The magic she used , well it wore her out . Frigga found her in a gully and she is being treated in the infirmary . Now the two of you get to bed , you can see her in the morning and we will sort this whole thing out .” he added before they could demand to see her . Thor and Loki nodded at their father and slowly got up and headed back into their home for the night .


	3. realizations of growing pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys think Remi is dying until they find out she isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are reading this and as for the aging thing , I remember when Thor was telling the snake story and he said we were 8 at the time so I made them months apart .

The pounding on her door became insistent the longer she ignored the pounding. Remi had missed dinner last night and breakfast this morning. It was now going on lunch and the Odinson boys were concerned about her well being. Three days before Remi had become mood changing by the hour, nothing the two could do or say made her smile. Rather it made her angry and then cries and she would lock herself away in her room. 

“Please Remi; open the door “Thor pleaded. She could hear the concern in his voice but wouldn’t let him in when he tried to force the door down; she held it in place with a spell.

Thor looked at his brother and let out a long sigh when his brother could budge the door with his magic either. There was only one thing they could do. Go get their mother. Thor would have suggested Sif but this week was exams for her trade and elevated training. He didn’t dare interrupt that she would kill him. All-mother would be able to get in there and see what was going on. 

Loki ran through the hallways to find his mother in the medical bay helping Eir place bandages on a soldier. He quietly entered the bay and motioned for his mother to come over.

Frigga , cleaned her hands before walking over to her son with a smile on her face that quickly disappeared when she noticed his face . Her eyes scanned over him, her hands patting him down. Loki squirmed and laughed pulling away.  
“I’m ok mother it isn’t me or Thor “ he added when he knew the next words she was going to ask was about his brother . The younger boy looked at his mother with a serious face though.  
“ It is Remi , she had locked herself in her room for three days and only comes out to eat and goes back in , the only person who has seen her well is Eir and she won’t say what is ailing her .” Loki’s eyes filled with concern and questions and fear made his mother laugh. 

The fact that she had two young men for sons in Earth years who both turned 19 , neither could put together that nothing serious that their younger friend was fine just an inconvenience of mother nature . Sif had gone to the Queen the first day and told her about Remi and the bloodied clothes she had found. Frigga had then gone to check on her charge who had turned 15 and smiled at her and told her that Asgardians didn’t go through this for years but because as was from Earth and her life span was much shorter mother nature gifted her with becoming a woman earlier and it was a burden that one day would be glorious . Remi had figured some of it out on her own but wanted to be alone for the first cycle.

“ Loki , I promise you it is nothing to worry about , I have already told her what ails her but I will talk to her later and see if maybe she will let you and your brother in . And I’ll come talk to you both later about it for now go do something that does not entail bothering Remi “ Loki looked at his mother still with some concern but headed back to tell his brother that their mother would explain it later . 

Meanwhile, Thor had grown tired of waiting on his brother and went to see his father about Remi. His father had the same guess as his wife and laughed whole heartedly when Thor told him his tale of concern . Cycles were not his business unless it was causing problems with his charges , he had learned long ago to steer clear of women during though times , which made them a little bit mentally unwell .   
“ Father , this is no laughing matter , Remi has been in her quarters for days without allowing Loki or I entrance , is she dying , can’t we save her ?”

“ My son , I can assure you , Remi is not dying , let your mother take care of it and in a few days Remi will be back to besting you and your brother .” 

Thor frowned for a moment before a smile light up his face ‘ Thank you father, by the way she has never bested me “ he told his father as his mind went to the time in the field where Remi had knocked Thor over for a brief moment . 

A soft knock rapped on her door , Remi had slept most of the day , she did her lessons from the comfort of her bed . She knew this day would come ,between the library and talking to All-Mother and the people at the medical bay . She knew why it was happening , but she read slight discomfort , some pain , nausea , maybe a headache . What was happening to her was earth shattering, pain in her head , blood flow like she was going to die and unbelievable pain in her stomach . It was the third day and the pain wasn’t as bad , he head wasn’t pounding as it had ,the bleeding had slowed some but not enough for her liking . 

Another soft knock came and from her bed she opened the door with a twist of her hand. “My Queen, come in “she smiled and sat up more in her bed. Frigga handed her the sandwich she had in her hand and made sure she left the door open knowing her sons wouldn’t be too far behind listening at the door . 

“ how are you fleeing my dear , the first cycle is always an unpleasant surprise “ Frigga asked remembering how Eir was a bit panicked and came to get her right away .   
“The pain has eased up , my head doesn’t hurt as much , I am still tired though “ she made room on her bed for the woman to sit down .

“ Are you going to get out of this bed soon, you know the boys are fretting over your secret illness like crazy “ Frigga laughed and looked towards the open door . Remi sighed something told her they were standing outside the door eavesdropping.

“ Loki , Thor it is okay to come in , I’m sorry I scared you “ Frigga stood up to look towards her sons who walked in sheepishly into the room , their eyes cast downward as they walked in. The looks made Remi laugh “Guys sit” she patted the bed and they looked at their mother.

“So what ails you?” Thor asked.

“The cycle has finally happened to me “ 

Thor looked at his mother and brother then Remi stood up and tried not to sprint to the door . Loki looked at Remi cocked his head nodded and wished she felt better, he also made a quick retreat , not to escape but to go to the library and read more on the female body and this cycle that they go through . 

Frigga looked at Remi and they both burst out laughing at the older boys reactions.

“Alright so I expect you out of bed tomorrow and at your classes early understood?”

“ Yes my queen “ Remi snuggled down back into her covers with a book in her hand she opened it and an hour later drifted off into a weightless nightmare .

In their bed chambers Odin looked at his wife “ is everything settled now , I saw Thor hustle by me yelling how girls are gross while the other one I am sure went to the library to look up everything on the monthly cycle “

“Yes one if mortified but he should know , and Loki well I’m guessing seeing her laid up , upset him and he wanted to find some kind of cure “ 

Odin laid down in his bed and gathered his wife up in his arms and kissed her cheek “ Hopefully this will keep the boys at bay when the boys will stick up for her once she leaves us to go with Heimdall” 

“ I dread that day Odin , she has become so much one of us , she is good for our sons , they do love her “ 

“ I promise not to stop them from seeing her once she goes back to Midgard and she is good for our boys especially Loki, now let us get some sleep , it has been a long day “  
Frigga snuggled closer to her husband and let out a content sigh before sleep over took them both.


End file.
